


Discotheque

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Emetophobia, Fluff, Keith is a barista, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, dumbasses in love, lance is a freelance photographer, lance vomits and it's kinda graphic so don't read if that freaks you out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Keith Kogane couldn't believe his luck.He had just gotten off his shift at the bar, which would have ended two hours ago if the Friday night crowd had any chill, and was just about to go home after a quick trip to the bathroom when he saw him. He could very well be one of the most attractive guys Keith had ever seen, with his smooth skin and fluffy brown hair.Unfortunately, he was also passed out on the men's bathroom floor, right in front of the door.





	Discotheque

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest Ashen. Happy birthday.

Keith Kogane couldn't believe his luck.

He had just gotten off his shift at the bar, which would have ended two hours ago if the Friday night crowd had any chill, and was just about to go home after a quick trip to the bathroom when he saw him.

He could very well be one of the most attractive guys Keith had ever seen, with his smooth skin and fluffy brown hair.

Unfortunately, he was also passed out on the men's bathroom floor, right in front of the door.

At least, Keith _hoped_ he was just passed out. There was nobody else in the bathroom but them, which meant there was no one Keith could ask to take care of the guy for him. He really didn't have the energy to put up with some drunk guy, no matter how attractive he was, but he couldn't just leave him there.

"I don't get paid enough for this." He murmured to himself, kneeling down to grab the man by the shoulders and shake him. "Hey, dude, you're blocking the way."

The only response he got out of the guy was incoherent mumbling, his head lolling to the side as he all but slumped back against the tiles. Keith let out a tired sigh. If he raised his voice any louder he'd be screaming, and the club music flowing from the open door should have been loud enough to wake this guy up already.

There was only one thing left to do.

Keith drew his hand back and slapped the man hard across the cheek.

"W-Wait, I'm up! I'm up!" The man jerked forward, deep blue eyes open and staring at Keith. "You're not my Mom."

"No, I'm not." Keith let go of the man's shoulders, letting him fall back on his hands. "Do you know where you are?"

"W-Wait, wait, where?" The man cradled his head with his hands, staring blearily at the floor in front of him. "This isn't my room."

"No, it's not." Keith got up, sighing. "You're in Club Altea on Fourth Avenue. Well, on the bathroom floor. If I were you, I'd get up. Like, right now."

"The floor of the-- _holy shit!"_ The man leapt up faster than Keith thought was physically possible, one hand dusting off his jeans as the other still cradled his head. "That's so _gross_ man. How long was I down there?"

"Don't know, don't care." Keith dead-panned. "Think it's time for you to le--"

Keith stopped mid-sentence, watching the other man's face blanch as his hand slid down to cover his mouth. "Oh, no." He shook his head. "No no no no no. Don't you fucking dare!"

The man just shook his head, whipping around to make a dash for the sinks, the sound of retching hitting Keith's ears a second later. "I _really_ don't get paid enough for this." Keith closed his eyes, sending a quiet 'fuck you' to whatever entity was currently watching over him, before walking over to the miserable guy. "Hey, you alright?"

"M-Me? Yeah, sure, let me just--" He hunched over the sink and let out what was probably all his lunch, and maybe even his dinner too. "There, I'm fine. I think."

Whoever was going to clean the bathrooms tomorrow had Keith's sympathy. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Keith crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his hip on the sink. "You hurting anywhere?"

"If by anywhere you mean my dignity, then yeah." The man replied, turning the faucet on to wash away some of the damage he'd done. "And my head, fuck my head. It's like I have a party going on in there."

"Listen, do you remember how many drinks you had?"

"I don't think I can even remember what day it is."

"Okay, did you come here with anyone?"

The guy suddenly laughed, swaying unsteadily as he tried to get himself upright. "Oh man, Hunk!" He laughed again, the sound uninhibited and loud. "Can you believe he ditched me for some girl he just met? Oh yeah she was cute, and okay she was _sliiiiiiightly _out of it, but I'm his best friend! I'm a priority!"

"Uh-huh." Keith mumbled, vaguely remembering a rather tall lady he'd stopped serving drinks to earlier. "Do you think you can get yourself home?"

"Aww, you offering me a ride home?" The man drawled, a lazy grin on his face.

"No." Keith rolled his eyes. "If you can get yourself up, you can walk yourself home."

"Too bad, you're kinda cute." He winked, taking a shaky step forward. "I would have loved to go home with you."

"You don't even know my name." Keith replied, taking a step back.

"Is your name Beautiful?" He took another unsteady step forward, still smiling. "Because I think it--"

Keith caught him just as he lurched forward. "Looks like I fell for you, huh?" He mumbled against Keith's jacket. "Wow, this is soft. I could just sleep here."

"No you can't!" Keith looked down at the man cradled in his arms and frowned intensely. "Stay awake and go home, please!"

"But it's so soft." He groaned. "And I'm sleepy."

"Nope. No. You're drunk. Get up." Keith wiggled his hands under the other man's armpits, hoisting him up. "Dude, I don't even know you, get up already."

"Mhmm, five minutes, Mom."

"I already said I'm not your Mom!"

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Get. Up."

"Hngh."

"You've got to be kidding me." Keith groaned as the man in his arms lost consciousness once again. "I just wanted to go home, that's all I asked for. I did nothing to deserve this."

He slowly hobbled them over to the sinks, leaning over to the faucet the man had forgotten to shut off. He splashed some over them both, dampening his jacket and the man's face. "Hey, buddy, wake up!" He splashed some more, the man's eyes blinking open. "I need you conscious so I can take you home!"

"Ugh, fine, stop splashing!" The man pushed him away. "Geez, be a little more gentle, will ya?"

"Stay. Awake." Keith glared at him. "Name, now."

"Lance Charles McClain." The guy, Lance, grinned mischievously. "Yours?"

"Not important." Keith answered curtly. "Now wrap your arm around my shoulder so I can help you walk."

"Wow, you're bossy." Lance complained even as he did as he was told. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"I need to get you in a cab so you can go home." Keith explained, reaching across Lance's back and settling his hand on the other's hip. "Okay, walk with me."

"Gotcha, cutie." Lance purred, letting Keith steer him out of the men's room. It took a while to get them through the crowd gathered at the dance floor, with Lance getting distracted and Keith having to pull him back, but they made it out anyway. One of the many advantages of Club Altea being one of the go-to places for late nights meant there was no scarcity of cabs waiting outside, and for the first time in a while Keith was grateful for that.

"Why do clubs always have at least one Jason Derulo song in their line-up?" Lance was mumbling beside him, his free arm swinging about. "Yeah, sure, his beats are great, but the lyrics could use some work. Now _Lady Gaga,_ on the other hand, is something else. Have you heard Born This Way? It's my favorite one. It goes like this: _My Momma told me when I was young, we're all born superstaaaaaars!"_

Keith winced as Lance continued to sing; high-pitched, loud, and out of tune. They were getting amused stares from the some of the cab drivers. A few people across the street even laughed. For some reason that only made Lance sing louder, belting out the chorus as Keith yanked open a cab door and threw him in.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home with me?" Lance honest-to-god pouted, stretching out on the backseat. "It'll be fun, Mr. Cute and Uptight."

"No thanks, I'm good." Keith dismissed him. "Take a shower when you get home, you reek. Burn your clothes, too. The men's room is clean, but it isn't _that_ clean. I don't know how long you've been on that floor. Get yourself tested or something."

"All right, all right. Sheesh. You're not only cute and uptight, but fussy too." Lance laughed, pulling the door closed and sticking his head out the window. "Till we meet again, _mi __corazón_."

Keith merely rolled his eyes and shook his head as the cab drove away, a small smile threatening to form on his lips. He was probably never going to meet Lance Charles McClain ever again, but he was sort of okay with that. A guy with such a loud personality, no matter how attractive, wouldn't be a good match for him.

He was glad he didn't tell Lance his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Klance? In _my_ 2019? More likely than y'all think. Honestly, I've had this fic in my folders since 2016 and I think it's finally time to put it out there.
> 
> Now I know what y'all are thinking, am I ever going to update Shades of Purple? I'll still have to think about it. That fic already has an ending in my drafts, but since I wrote it long before Season 04, it has _a lot_ of outdated stuff. I really don't feel comfortable continuing with Shallura playing a big part in the plot. I want to stay true to Shiro being gay. Believe me, I still want to put out the whole thing, but I'll have to rewrite a lot. I'm probably going to rewrite it for NaNoWriMo, but no promises. We'll see.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or kudos! Hearing from y'alls really makes my day.
> 
> [**Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/fallingRhayne)**|[Tumblr](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
